No es normal
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Para Percy no es normal siempre pensar en Audrey. Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**No es normal**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, porque más que desearía que lo hicieran y si lo hicieran nada sería como es.

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

Percy no sabía que era acerca de Audrey que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, quizás eran aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban intensamente o aquella sonrisa traviesa que utilizaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo, tal vez era su constante energía positiva o la forma en que se reía cada vez que Percy le contaba un mal chiste, en definitiva Percy no lo sabía.

Lo único que Percy sabía era que había algo acerca de Audrey y eso era el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Si no fuera porque Percy estaba absolutamente, positivamente, cien por ciento seguro que Audrey no era una bruja, habría jurado que ella lo había hechizado o que todo eso era producto de alguna poción, porque simplemente esos sentimientos no eran normales.

Es que no podía ser natural que siempre el último pensamiento en su ajetreada cabeza antes de dormir fuera la sonrisa de Audrey y después cada mañana su primer pensamiento fuera si ella era tan hermosa también por las mañanas.

Porque no era normal que cada vez que viera a Audrey lo invadieran unas ganas de besarla, llevarla al rincón oscuro más cercano que pudiera encontrar y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

No, en definitiva para Percy Ignatius Weasley no era natural estar siempre pensando en chicas y no solo en chicas, si no en unna chica en particular, en aquella muggle, dulce, cariñosa, apasionada, carismática, sexy y un poco loca, Audrey.

Y es que Percy simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de su cabeza, estaba desesperado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de desear estar con ella pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de estar con ella y habría dado cualquier cosa para volver a su normal, tranquila y predecible vida anterior, o al menos eso es lo que se decía cada mañana cuando se sorprendía fantaseando con ella a la mitad del día, lo cual para ser honestos se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre suya y eso interrumpía enormemente con su trabajo.

Pero siendo completamente honestos la verdad es que Percy nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida hasta que conoció a Audrey, porque desde que la conoció había hecho cosas que ni en sus más salvajes sueños se había atrevido a hacer, como salir a pubs muggles a beber y bailar al son de algún tipo de música que sinceramente para Percy no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero que de alguna manera lograba que se olvidara de todo lo demás y eso, aunque no lo reconozca, lo hace feliz.

Porque aunque Percy lo niegue abiertamente (y nunca de los nucas lograrías que lo admita públicamente, porque simplemente no es normal que a un hombre le gusten tanto las películas románticas), a Percy si le gustan las películas cursis y sobre actuadas, de esas que le gustan tanto a Audrey y que la hacen reír como colegiala enfrente del televisor mientras come palomitas recostada en su sillón todos los domingos al anochecer.

Y aunque probablemente Percy presuma de esto demasiado él ama a los padres de Audrey y ellos simplemente lo adoran, pues se alegran que Audrey haya encontrado a alguien que "tenga los pies en la tierra", porque Audrey solo piensa en arte, en paseos largos por el parque y últimamente, Audrey piensa mucho en el amor y cuando Audrey piensa en amor solo puede pensar en Percy y Percy es absolutamente feliz con ello.

Pero Percy tiene miedo, porque después de tanta guerra y tanta muerte, no se siente normal ser de nuevo feliz, se siente culpable de dejar atrás el pasado y concentrarse en su futuro pero el también sabe que es normal seguir adelante y lo mas natural del mundo que lo haga con Audrey.

* * *

Hasta que un día vagando por esta mágica pagina me encontre casi sin querer un fic acerca de Percy & Audrey nunca había pensado mucho acerca de Percy, siempre pensé que si alguna vez iba a escribir y/o fantasear continuamente acerca de un Weasley iba a ser acerca de Charlie, quizás Bill pero nunca de los nuncas pensé en Percy, hasta que leí acerca de el y me enamoré, porque para mi Percy es un hombre que aunque ha cometido muchos errores (y quien no?) es alguien que sabe reconocerlos y emendarlos, que alza la cabeza aun en los momentos mas duros que es perseverante, inteligente, astuto y sabe muy bien lo que quiere, para mi Percy es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y por eso me enamoré de él, por eso escribí acerca de él.

¿Reviews? ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?


End file.
